And You Are All Magical
by ebsatnei213
Summary: Because Bella was never a normal human girl, she didn't fall for a normal human boy. Edward was a vampire, as was all his family. And she... what was she? And was she hiding something? After her disappearance, the Cullens, who thought she was an ordinary human, will have to rethink their beliefs. AU for both worlds. Rating may go up in the future.
1. Prologue - Waiting

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight/Harry Potter characters or story. **

**English is not my first language, so if you're interested in being my beta, please contact me. All grammar/vocabulary mistakes are not intentional or because of laziness, I'm trying my best, if you see something that hurts your eyes, please point it out and it will be corrected. **

**This story has been in my head for a long time, and because I haven't seen anything similar, I decided to write my own. **

**Prologue:**

_What are we waiting for?_

This was the common thought in the minds of the Cullen Family, and more in Edward's, who heard it as an echo of his own thoughts.

They've already been a week in Volterra, pretending to be the perfect guests while Aro played the perfect host. Everything was perfect. Too perfect. They were treated too well and smiled at too much, they could even go out of the castle to wander the city and the surrounding lands… but there was always at least one member of the guard following them.

And the worst of all was that feeling they shared, the feeling of waiting, waiting for something to happen, though they didn't know what. And if Aro's thoughts were trustworthy, until whatever had to happen did happen, they would have to be there, playing that game, pretending they were staying voluntarily in Volterra.

That morning Aro had called for them, and there were the Cullens, standing in one of the meeting rooms, trying to appear calm and collected as not to show their inner fear. Marcus and Caius were also there, sitting next to Aro, who was smiling as if he were a child in Christmas morning.

Marcus wasn't really paying the Cullens any attention, lost as he was in his mind while directing his unfocused stare to one of the windows. And Caius looked grim, looking at Aro with some exasperation, as if he was already bored of whatever was exciting his friend so much.

"Isn't this a wonderful day? – Aro asked them, smiling more (if that was even possible). They way he has spoken made it obvious that the question was rhetoric, and was not actually expecting an answer. So they were kept waiting, waiting to see what he wanted and why they were there.

"How is your friend… Bella, isn't it? You haven't spoken much about her during your stay, and you are all quite fond or her, right? ¿Isn't this true, young Edward? Would you like to tell me something? – While he spoke, his face turned darker, and a ray of fury crossed his eyes for a moment.

_Why are they hiding it?_ Aro thought, and Edward heard it clearly in his head. He was a bit surprised, as a matter of fact, because in the week they've been there Aro had been very careful with his thoughts.

Edward had no idea of what Aro believed them to be hiding, for he was sure they had told him everything, and what they hadn't said, Aro has easily seen with a simple touch of his fingers.

"It's very nice of you to ask about her, Aro, but you know we don't know anything since she left more than a week ago." Edward tried not to let his pain show, but he couldn't help they way his voice shook at the end.

¿Why did she leave? They seemed so happy… ¡No! They were happy, he had even decided to change her, he had gone to collect his mother's ring to… ¡No! He didn't want to think about it, it hurt too much. If his heart were able to beat, it would have stopped the moment he realized she was gone. Without a warning, without a goodbye… just a note, a stupid note that didn't make any sense:

_I'm going back home. I'll come for you when everything is sorted out._

What did she have to sort out? And more important, why did she say she was "going back home"? Wasn't Forks her home? But that would have been too easy. As they later discovered when Charlie was questioned, he didn't remember Bella, and not only that, he denied having ever met her. Charlie's thoughts had never been easy to read for Edward, but the more he looked, the clearer it become that there wasn't any memory left of her. How could a father simply forget about her daughter? Nothing made sense.

Renee's photos were still there, but Bella's weren't. All her things were missing, and her room was unrecognizable, full of old furniture and other stuff that had seen better days. And the dust… that had made them falter. Everything in that room was covered in dust, and it looked like it had been like that for years, and not the hours Bella had been missing. How was that possible?

They tried to find her scent anywhere, to find a trail to follow, something that could take them to her, but nothing was left.

Everything got worse when they decided to ask Renee. She had to know something, right? But no, she didn't. She behaved as Charlie had, denying having a daughter called Isabella. Hell! She even denied ever having a daughter.

This was the moment when the Cullens began to really comprehend that something weird was happening, something that eluded their privileged minds. Was Bella in trouble? Was she kidnapped and all the trails wiped out? However, not even their more ridiculous theories could explain how Charlie and Renee didn't remember anything.

It was then that they began to consider the possibility of a vampire, or more than one, having taken Bella, and maybe that vampire had the gift of erasing memories. This was the theory they found more reasonable, and what a load of crap it was.

Carlisle called Billy Black to explain the situation and find out if the wolves knew anything, but fate kept being cruel to them that day.

"I don't know who that 'Bella' is, Carlisle, I've never met anyone with that name. And nobody in the reserve knows her, ¿has that girl gone missing?"

The rest of the conversation was fruitless. Nobody remembered her. People from High School did remember a new girl having been there for a while, but nothing else. No name and no face could be found in their minds. It seemed as if Bella had disappeared out of thin air.

"What if that gift works from afar?" – It was Emmet that spoke. They were all sitting at the house, feeling helpless and thinking about what to do. "Your gift works even from more than two miles away, Edward."

But Edward wasn't listening, he sat in the loveseat, rigid and with a blank face, while Esme, holding his arm, tried to offer some comfort.

They had also spoken with the Denalis. Yet nor Eleazar, who had worked with the Volturi for some centuries, nor Tanya, who knew most vampires o a certain age and power, knew of one capable of doing all of that. The only "relief" they got from this conversation was that their friends did remember Bella. Tanya said she would ask around and see if anybody had heard of something, but didn't promise anything. The Cullens were beginning to lose hope, and it has just been 14 hours since Bella's disappearance.

A while after, they decided to go and see Renee, to confirm what she had said on the phone. And 20 hours later they were in Jacksonville, in the airport, feeling even more hopeless after that visit. Nothing in the house could be related to Bella, the same as in Forks. And Renee's thoughts weren't helpful at all.

There at the airport, not knowing where to go, Esme said what all of them had had in mind at least once in the last day. "And if we ask the Volturi? They must know a vampire with a gift like that, or at least will have heard of him."

This suggestion, with all its merits, had one small defect. The Volturi didn't do any business by phone, and that meant that if they wanted their help, they would have to go to Italy, and ask them in person.

And so they were at this point, with Aro smiling like a crazy man while they waited for… something.

"I feel really sorry about that, Edward." Said Aro, though from his expression it was clear as a day that he wasn't sorry at all. This seemed to make him happier, as if he found everything very funny. It was pretty obvious that Aro had some idea of what was happening, and didn't have the intention of sharing.

A week had already passed, at the mercy of Aro and his whims, making them come and go all the time. But when they suggested leaving, he made it very clear that they weren't going anywhere. They would stay till he wanted (or till he got bored), but they couldn't (wouldn't) leave Volterra.

"My son is suffering, Aro. You know it very well with how much delight you took in looking through his thoughts. I wouldn't like to think that you are making fun of him, of us." Carlisle intervened, coming to stand just a few paces in front of Edward.

"Nothing farther from the truth, my old friend. I simply think the situation is … entertaining. I find it hard to believe that you don't know what is happening, that you didn't notice anything strange. We are vampires after all; our minds are sharper and quicker than human ones. We perceive more things. However, here you are, asking for my help." - Aro seemed sincere, or as sincere as he could look. – "And you, Alice. ¿Didn't you realize anything? Your gift makes you much more sensible to things that elude the rest of us."

Alice would have burst into tears if she had been able to produce them. Even so, her pixie face contorted in grief, and Jasper wrapped an arm around her while holding her hand with the other. Alice felt guilty enough for not 'seeing' anything; she didn't need Aro reminding her.

"You break my heart, dear. Don't be like that, that was not my intention. You all will be happy to know that I feel today is the day." Aro looked as if he was containing himself from clapping.

"What day, Aro?" Carlisle decided to play along, and see where this would take them.

"Why, but the day your Bella will be coming, of course".


	2. Chapter 1 - First Impressions

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight/Harry Potter characters or story.**

**The title of the story comes from the song "Beautiful" by The Parlotones. I totally recommend that you listen to it, it's a great song (weird music video, though).**

**This story is AU, so both worlds will be changed, even if it seems the Twilight one is very similar. The changes will be more obvious as the story progresses. **

**As I said in the preface, if you spot any mistakes, please tell me, English is not my first language. The same if you are interested in being my beta. **

**Chapter 1: First Impressions**

Another day in High School, or purgatory, as Edward preferred to call it. Why did they have to repeat it again and again? He knew the reason, of course, but in that moment it was easier to forget about that and mentally vent.

Although Edward had to recognize that as far as boring days went, this wasn't the most boring. Everybody's thoughts were buzzing with excitement about the new girl, Chief Swan's daughter, who had begun that same day. It was so easy to excite small town kids these days.

He and his family were sitting at their table in the cafeteria, trying to look human but not really getting the act right. They never did. Going unnoticed wasn't easy for them, and they knew their looks and antisocial behavior didn't help, but they weren't going to give up on their privacy just to keep the rest of the world content. It wasn't as if they were actually interested in being friends with any of the other students, so this was for the best.

Emmett and Rosalie were sitting very close together (too very close… and what were their hands doing?!) and speaking in hushed tones; their thoughts making Edward cringe at what they were planning for later in the day. Rosalie giggled, and the mental images turned too explicit for Edward to stand.

"Stop it, will you?" – He said, trying to stay calm.

"Oh, come on, Edward. Don't be such a prude." – Said Emmet, not even stopping what he was doing to look at him.

"It's not about being a prude and you know it. Back home you are free to think whatever you want, but here I'm surrounded by teenagers one track minds and you don't need to add to it." Edward was getting angry; he hadn't fed in two weeks and had a very short fuse.

Before things could get out of hand, Jasper intervened, calming him down. Edward thanked him, and spared him a brief smile.

_Don't worry, nothing will happen today. _Alice told him mentally, no really looking at him while she played with one of Jasper's hands. She was replaying for him her latest visions, consisting of the new girl.

_Oh, please, let her sit with us_. That one came from the Newton boy, who already saw himself winning over the poor unsuspecting girl.

_Everybody is looking at us!_ _Thank God I decided to wear these jeans today, they make my butt look so good… _Jessica Stanley, _who else?_ Edward mentally cringed again, and decided to pay attention to Alice's and Jasper's thoughts, as they seemed the safest to listen to.

"Want to go hunting later?" Jasper, always so helpful, tried to distract him. It was a good idea, though. They both needed to hunt, and this way he would be far from the house and Rosalie and Emmett's so called 'plans'.

And then he heard her voice for the first time, her real voice, not her mental one, as the latest would remain a mystery for a long time. But he didn't know this yet, the same way any of them didn't know how that day would be the beginning of a new chapter in their lives.

"Who are _they_?"

* * *

Isabella Marie Swan _Who had chosen that stupid name? _was not having a good day, and it was only the first one there.

Living with Charlie felt strange, and it was very awkward. She couldn't make herself call him 'dad', not when she didn't even refer to her real father like that. And 'father' seemed out-dated for reasons that escaped her, so she went around calling him 'Charlie', mentally laughing at what her father would do if she ever dared to call him by his given name. _Respect thy family, respect thy elders…_ If she closed her eyes, she could hear him saying that as if he was just in front of her.

The house was… quaint, and small, too small. She was used to having her own space, not a whole wing like her spoiled cousin, but her space nonetheless. Everything looked so cramped, and not at all what she was used to. But she had begged her parents to let her experience this, so she wouldn't complain, not on her first day there. It has been difficult enough to convince them, one small grumble from her now and she would be back home in no time.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you there? – Charlie interrupted her thoughts, and she quickly looked up from her breakfast to see him watching her worriedly. – "You didn't want that mobile phone, and I get you are going through a 'no-technology phase'" – she could almost hear the quotations marks – "but I would feel much better if I knew you have gotten there safely." He was pleading with his eyes, and she couldn't help but roll hers. As if something in that small town could actually hurt her.

"Don't worry, Charlie, really. I know how to get there, it's not that far." She wanted to make him feel comfortable, but she wasn't going to back down on this. _She was 17 for Merlin's sake! _She was legally an adult (back home, at least), and she wasn't going to be driven around.

He had offered to buy her a car, but she used the 'no-technology phase' as a pretext to turn it down. She had a driving license, but she didn't actually know how to drive. Technology and she didn't mix well, and driving around town would be an accident waiting to happen. Maybe not for her, but for any other driver or pedestrian… she wasn't so certain.

"Okay, if you are sure…" he conceded, looking less than convinced.

"I'm sure, Charlie. Nothing bad will happen. When you get home from work later today, you'll see me here and realize you were worrying for nothing." She used her most persuasive voice, and that finally seemed to do the trick.

He left soon after that, and she couldn't contain a sigh of relief. Her father being overprotective she could put up with, but a strange man being overprotective… _Hell, no!_

While walking to the school a bit later, she got lost on her thoughts again. She was pondering clothes, concretely, the clothes she was wearing in that same moment. She found them odd and unfamiliar, and so very uncomfortable. Still, according to the shop assistant, this was very 'in', and she would tolerate it if that meant not attracting much attention.

Entering the school and getting her timetable was easy, she even arrived to her first class with time to spare. And everybody seemed to be dressed similarly to her. _Maybe today won't be so bad after all. _

Of course, she had been too quick to think that, as a second later she was practically assaulted by a girl with curly hair.

"Hi! I'm Jessica, you must be Isabella, right? It's so nice to meet you. We were all very excited when we heard you were coming. Forks is very boring, you know?" – _no, she didn't know…_ - "Nothing exciting really happens, not since the Cullens came here almost two years ago…" At this point, Bella disconnected and let the girl ramble on and on. Gossipy girls were everywhere, it seemed.

Three hours later, Bella and, much to her chagrin, Jessica, who had appointed herself as Bella's guide AND best friend, entered the cafeteria.

Jessica was looking very proud of herself with all the stares she was getting, and Bella followed, trying not to look as uncomfortable as she actually felt. The chosen table was already full of people when they got there, and everybody was quick to introduce themselves, the conversation centering around her.

She tried to be nice, she really did, but they were totally getting on her nerves with all their intrusive questions. Tuning them out, Bella distracted herself by people watching. And that was when she saw them.

"Who are _they_? – She said, putting a hand against Jessica's forearm to interrupt her chatter. She had gone rigid; still, she attempted to keep her face blank and not let her emotions show.

_What were they doing there? Vampires, in Forks of all places? And daywalkers on top of that! _This had caught her completely by surprise; to say she was not expecting this would be an understatement. _What were the chances of this happening? Of all the stupid cities, she had to choose the one with vampires! Damn her rotten luck. _

"Oh, those are the Cullens…" But Bella wasn't listening, busy staring at them, trying to make sense of her thoughts and remember what she had learned in class about their kind.

_Impenetrable skin that shines in the daylight, beautiful features, red eyes, inhuman speed and strength… Wait a moment, red eyes? They didn't have red eyes, or was that a trick of the light? She couldn't see their eye color very well from there… _

"… And they live together, can you believe that?..." Jessica was still speaking, happy to talk about this matter all day long if necessary.

_Should she tell her parents? They ought to know… but they would insist she go back immediately, and she did not want that… what to do?_ In that moment, one of the boys… _Or men, _her mind supplied_, you don't actually know their real age_… looked up to her with curiosity, as if he was expecting something.

"… They're all adopted. The Hales, the blondes, are twins, and…"

She felt a small twitch against her mind that made her be even more alert, but it was gone quickly. _She had probably imagined it. _The boy's gaze, however, was not part of her imagination, it was very real and it was making her body react strangely.

They held each other's gazes, not even blinking, trying to decipher what the other was thinking. In the end though, it was the bell that interrupted their staring contest, both blinking and looking away. The boy, _Edward, Jessica had said_, looked confused, as if he was trying to solve a puzzle that made no sense.

Bella interrupted her 'friend' again and told her she needed to use the restroom. Before Jessica could answer or, _Merlin help her_, offer herself to accompany Bella, she got up and quickly crossed the cafeteria, the double doors closing in behind her.

_She would not tell her parents, but her cousin, he was a safe choice… He would know what to do, and never betray what she asked be kept a secret…_

* * *

Edward watched her leave the room, his mind reeling with confusion.

_What the hell just happened?_


	3. Chapter 2 - First Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight/Harry Potter characters or story.**

**As before, please tell me if there are any grammatical/vocabulary mistakes, you can send me a private message if you don't want to leave a review or you are interested in being my beta. **

**Chapter 2: First Meeting**

_What the hell just happened?_

Edward hadn't moved since the new girl, Isabella, or Bella, as she had insisted on being called, left the room. He had tried to read her mind after she had asked about his family, curious about what she thought of them, but wasn't able to find it. When he looked up, it was to find her watching them intensely, looking first very serious, her expression turning bemused. Then their eyes locked, and time seemed to stop.

If he concentrated, he was able to feel something coming from the place her mind should be, something like a wall, some kind of barrier that completely enclosed her. But it was gone seconds later, without a trace, as if nothing had been there in the first place.

He didn't know how long their gazes locked, the bell startling him and breaking the connection. And Bella was up and out of the cafeteria faster than his mind could process what had happened.

_Edward, are you okay? Jasper says you feel bewildered. - _Alice was trying to catch his gaze, and he realized he was the only one still sitting. Emmett and Rosalie were next to the double doors, looking on curiously, while Alice and Jasper stood in front of him, waiting for an answer.

"I'm fine, Alice. I just… I'll talk to you later, ok?" - He needed to put his thoughts in order, and that would go much better with Carlisle there. Alice looked concerned, and not very satisfied with his answer, but she let it go.

_You'll have to tell us later, you won't get out of it. - _With that said, or thought, she took Jasper's hand and they began walking to the doors. Before they went too far, Edward was out of his seat and grabbing her arm to stop them.

"You don't see anything happening, do you? Nothing out of the ordinary?" - By her expression, it was obvious Alice was dying to know what that was all about, yet she held back and simply limited to answer him.

"No… nothing out of the ordinary. Should I? Are you sure everything is fine?" - She was frowning, her nose scrunched as she tried to see anything strange in his future. Edward saw himself in her mind, driving them home, hugging Esme, looking across the parking lot, sitting in Biology next to… Bella? Well, at least some of his questions would be answered soon.

"Ok then. I only wanted to make sure. I'll see you later." - With that, he left, eager to get to class and figure out the mystery that was Isabella Swan.

* * *

Edward waited patiently, but with only a minute left until class started, he felt more anxious than he ever had in a long time.

_There she is! I wish she could sit next to me… maybe if I ask the teacher…_ Mike's thoughts invaded his mind again, though this time, Edward couldn't be bothered by them, not with Bella just entering the class and glancing in his direction.

After exchanging some words with the teacher, she began walking towards him, and he realized that the way she moved wasn't common. Instead of looking carefree, like most kids her age did these days, she looked so… controlled, every movement an act of precision, nothing out of time or place. She made him think of… _Aristocracy, that's how she behaves, as if she couldn't care less about the people surrounding her, because they were below her_…

And then she stumbled… - _Well, she is human, after all._ - Edward looked away, attempting to hide his grin.

A gush of wind came through the window. _He was going to smell her blood._ He didn't know the reason, but he felt kind of nervous, as if something significant was about to happen. He inhaled, and he smelt… nothing. _How could she smell of nothing? Everybody had their own scent, personal, unique… Where was hers? A person's scent didn't just disappear. First her mind… and now this?_ _And he had thought this day was boring._

While all of this filled his mind, she recovered from her tumble and sat down next to him. Now, with her so close... _Her scent WAS there, but so muted and weak… how was that possible?_ The moment he arrived home, Edward would consult it with Carlisle. _He probably has encountered something like this before…_

"Hi! I'm Bella. Shall we begin the practice?" - _How the hell had he gotten so distracted? He hadn't even heard the teacher's explanation…_

"I'm Edward Cullen, nice to meet you." - He offered her his hand to shake, and she didn't even bat and eyelash at his temperature. People usually shivered, and some even dared to ask. He was ready to blame it on bad circulation, still, she didn't show any reaction, and her expression… _Was she expecting that?_ He must have spaced out again, the sound of her mumblings filling the space between them.

They completed the practice pretty quickly, though Bella seemed entirely too fascinated by the microscope, like she hadn't seen one before. _What a stupid thought! Get a grip, Edward, and say something! Be a gentleman. _

"How are you liking Forks so far? It's very different from Phoenix, isn't it?" - He totally regretted asking, because now she was staring at him, or more concretely, his eyes, as if there was no tomorrow. She was even leaning towards him to see them better, making him lean back. If she kept this up, Edward was going to fall off his seat, and that was not something very vampire-like. _Imagine what Emmet would say if he ever found out._

Finally, she answered, although it was very obvious her mind was elsewhere.

"Fork is… interesting. Never been to a place like this before. Everything is so… quaint. I'm used to bigger things, I guess." - While she said this, her stare hadn't stopped, so he hurried to fill the silence.

"Is there something wrong with my face?" - _Really, Edward, very smooth, that's the only thing that occurred to you? Your poor mother would be rolling over in her own grave. What kind of gentleman says that? _

"What?" - She seemed to snap out of whatever had plagued her thoughts, and realized how close to him she had gotten. She blushed, a beautiful blush that covered all her face, and leaned back. _Now you think her blush is beautiful? What has gotten into you today?_ – "Oh, no, not at all! Just… uh, your face looks familiar… yes, that's it. I was surprised, that's all."

Through all his very long life, Edward had seen a lot of people lying, and this was one of those moments. But if she wanted him to believe that, he wouldn't push. An uncomfortable silence surrounded them, both knowing she had lied, and very badly at that!

"So… How come you don't like being called Isabella? I heard someone say" – _more like think_ – "that you corrected everyone who called you that?" – Edward tried to see into her mind, to check if that barrier was still there, and when he couldn't hear anything, he didn't know whether he should be disappointed or relieved. Bella looked at him inquisitively, so he stopped his mental 'prodings', just in case.

"Isabella feels kind of… fake, I guess. I've always been called Bella, and I don't think I could get used to answering to 'Isabella'. Besides, the name Bella runs in the family." - She smiled while she said that. _A happy memory, perhaps?_

After that, the conversation flowed. They kept it light, and when Bella inquired about his family, he gave her the rehearsed answers, answers that he could recite even in his sleep, - _if he were able to sleep, that's it. _

When the bell rang, signaling the end of the class, he couldn't help watching her leave, as he had done in the cafeteria. She had him intrigued, and that was something no human had ever made him feel.

* * *

_Making friends with vampires was not part of your plans, Bella, so get it out of your head!_ She was preparing dinner for Charlie, or at least trying to, - _if Mother could see her now…_, - while she recollected about her day.

With the exception of there being vampires in Forks, everything had gone more or less as she had expected. However, that exception was a very big thing. She felt better about them now, after having seen their eyes when she passed them in the parking lot.

_His_ had been black, as were his brother's, but the others all had golden eyes, the color of honey, a color she had never been so happy to see. Bella had felt _his_ gaze fixed on her until she went out of the school and round the corner. And the things those eyes were making her feel… _Don't think about it, Bella_.

Talking with her cousin in the restroom had made her feel better, and his suggestion about a spell to mute her scent had been a blessing. Edward seemed to suspect something was off, so maybe she had overdone it. _Better be safe than sorry_. Although she had to recognise that her staring had been too obvious, and that stupid lie... She was used to lying, it was something common in her family, and she went and almost blew her cover with a horrible excuse.

To find 5 vampires, no, 7 vampires in Forks, was a huge surprise. She thought this year would be free of the supernatural, free to experience life as a normal muggle… how wrong she was. On top of that, one of them… - _No, not one of them, Edward, - _seemed to be a 'mind-reader'. Oh, how thankful she was of those horrible occlumency lessons. How many times she almost gave up. - _Thanks Merlin she was stubborn, and had gotten into her head that she would learn it._

"Bella, are you there?" - Charlie came into the kitchen, his expression turning relieved the moment he saw her there.

"Hey Charlie, have a good day at work?" - With that, they began to chat, making time till dinner was ready. The moment Charlie went out of the kitchen, Bella used a spell to fix it. She had promised to leave magic for emergencies… _Getting food poisoning is an emergency! Risking that to prove something to yourself would be extremely stupid, Bella. _With time, she hoped, cooking would stop being a mystery to her. She could count the times she's been to the kitchen back home on the fingers of one hand, and she'd probably have some to spare.

"Have any plans for the weekend? Saturday nights I always have dinner with the Blacks in La Push, the reservation. If you are free tomorrow you could come and meet them." - They have just finished doing the dishes, Charlie very happy about the food 'she' had prepared.

_The Blacks? What were the chances?_ – "No, I don't have any plans. I'm sure I'll have a good time there, it'll be nice to meet your friends."

Later, in her room, and after making sure the TV - _What a charming machine, that one_ - was on and Charlie busy watching it, she took the small case out of her bag. Once she was sitting comfortably in bed, she opened the case and called her cousin's name, and there, where her reflection had just been, was his face, smiling at her.

"Hey cousin, you won't believe what Charlie said…"

* * *

The next day Bella made herself useful around the house, cleaning and doing the laundry. The washing machine was more complicated than she thought, some clothes were so unsalvageable that she had to repair them with magic, but for her first time doing 'house chores', she thought she had done rather well.

At half past seven, she and Charlie set out to the reservation. She eyed the car warily, though in the end she got in without a complaint.

The scenery they were passing was green, very green, and made her feel a bit homesick. She was missing her family terribly, more than she thought she would. She even missed the way the paintings would gossip around the house. Charlie's house was so silent, no family members swearing from their portraits, no house elves coming and going, no owls flying around… She missed all of that.

* * *

The visit to the reservation had been enlightening, to say the least. Jacob, who she was sure had a crush on her, was nice, and when she saw the reactions of some of the older guys to her mentioning the Cullens… She wasn't above using Jacob's crush to obtain that information. Her mother had taught her 'persuasion' techniques, some more unorthodox than others (some more illegal than others), so that had been easy.

She already knew what the Cullens were, but the 'werewolves' part… that had been too funny. _Did they really think they were werewolves? Come on! What a joke! They were some kind of animagi at most. _

And calling the vampires 'cold-ones', - _who thought of that? Daywalkers was so much more appropriated…_

* * *

_Edward, son, you wanted to see me?_ Carlisle came and sat next to him on the tree trunk. They were in their 'backyard', facing the twilight, the last rays of the sun giving them an ethereal glow.

"A lot of things happened today, Carlisle, and I don't know what to make of them."

* * *

**I hope you like the story so far. Things will go quick after this, I want the story to center in what happens after the prologue and how it came to be. **


	4. Chapter 3 - Time Passes

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight/Harry Potter characters or story.**

**If you see any grammar/spelling mistakes, please tell me and I'll correct them. English is not my first language. **

**Chapter 3: Time passes:**

Monday morning, Edward felt much better about everything. The talk with Carlisle had really helped him, even if things about Bella Swan were still a mystery. Carlisle had never come in contact with a person who had a muted scent, but he was looking into it. And about her being able to block Edward… well, the only theory they had was that maybe if she were to become a vampire, her gift would be some kind of defense or block against mental attacks, if what Edward did could be considered an attack. Alice seemed to have no problem seeing her future, a little hazy maybe, though that could be because of Bella having too many possible decisions to make.

Hunting with Jasper also helped Edward be more relaxed. He usually preferred hunting alone, but every now and then it was nice to spend some time with his brother, or any of his other siblings. As he had a rather good relationship with Alice, he also had a good one with Jasper. They were like a package deal, if you wanted one, you also got the other.

Jasper had promised to try to read Bella's emotions on Monday, and discover if she was also immune to his gift. He hadn't shared any classes with her on Friday, and they hadn't even happened to meet in the corridors, so he didn't have the chance to feel her emotions.

In school, Edward couldn't help feeling a bit anxious and nervous, and by the time lunch rolled around, he also felt too impatient to be considered normal behavior, it was verging on stalking they way he was following her around by reading her classmate's thoughts. For some reason, he wanted to know everything about her.

Edward got so lost in his thoughts searching for her in other's mind, that he was startled by Alice's mental exclamation, and even more by what happened after.

_Is she really going to…?_ – But Alice needn't think anymore, as Bella appeared in that moment next to their table.

She was smiling when she said: "Your eyes look beautiful today, Edward. Much better that on Friday." - Edward, for once, was speechless. People never dared to go near their table, much less actually talk to them. Before he could come up with something to say, Bella spoke again, though this time it was directed to his siblings.

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Bella." - Alice didn't need anything else to be her usual bouncy self, and proceeded to hug Bella as if they were already best friends. After that, the rest of the siblings also introduced themselves, although not as effusively as Alice. Jasper seemed reluctant and Rosalie didn't look too happy about it.

"Well, have a good day. I'll see you in class, Edward." - With that, Bella left to sit with her 'friends', who were looking at her as if she was crazy or some kind of heroine. The moment she sat, they began interrogating her, not really believing what she had done.

_Hell, even Edward had problems believing that had happened…_ - He turned to look at Alice, and asked: "Did you see that coming? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Maybe if you hadn't been so busy mind-stalking her you would have noticed she was coming here, Edward." He didn't have a comeback to that. – "Besides, I just know we are going to be best friends, so you better get used to her coming to talk with us." – Edward opened his mouth to say something, but then he saw Jasper shaking his head no.

_Let it go, man. You know how Alice gets when she wants something. Better let her have it. You'll avoid arguing with her. You know she'll win, anyway. _Edward knew that, of course. It was one of the first things you realized when you lived with Alice. _Oh, and I had no problem feeling her emotions, Edward. They felt pretty normal to me. _

So he let it go, a bit jealous at Jasper for being able to read Bella while he couldn't, and instead began listening to the minds around him to know what they had thought of Bella having the courage to talk to him and his family.

… _Can't believe she talked to them like that…_

… _Why did Alice hug her? Did they already know each other?..._

…_If she can go there and talk to them, maybe I should too. It can't be that difficult…_

* * *

In Biology, things with Bella went better than he expected. She didn't make any other comments about his eyes, but she seemed really interested in his life and his family, even a bit too interested.

In the end, they shared experiences about their lives. Bella told him about her mother, about how much she respected her for everything she did. Edward had heard things about Renee many times in people's thoughts, and not very nice things at that. Bella's description didn't seem to agree with what Forks inhabitants thought of her, although obviously Bella would know her better.

In between talking about her parents, Bella mentioned her cousin a lot. According to her, he was a 'spoiled, stuck-up brat', but it was obvious how much she loved him by the way she spoke. She even referred to him as 'her best friend'. – _Uh, Alice won't like that she'll have to compete for Bella's attention_…

"He says I'm sometimes reckless bordering on stupid, too brave to realize when to back down. A true Gryffindor." This description really stuck with Edward, as he couldn't imagine Bella like that... - _She does talk with vampires without a care in the world, that must count as reckless. And what the hell is a 'Gryffindor'?_

Edward talked about his parents, sometimes his real ones, but most of the time the things he said were about Carlisle and Esme, who had been his parents far longer that Edward Senior and Elizabeth. His family meant everything to him, and he was thankful to be so loved.

They discovered that they had a lot of things in common, and Edward began seeing a pattern in that. He realized that Bella only seemed to have read or listened to the books and music that was older than him. Anything from the last century, Bella didn't really seem to know. _Had she been living under a rock?_ She didn't know who Tolkien or Stephen King were, but had read all of Shakespeare and Austen. She knew Debussy, Mozart and Beethoven, but Sinatra and Elvis were completely strangers to her. He decided to slowly introduce her to those wonders, and bring her up to date. - _She can't go around not knowing who Frank Sinatra is...That shouldn't be allowed..._

With that, time fled, and suddenly the bell was ringing signaling the end of the class. Bella got up, and they looked at each other in the eye. It was like the other day in the cafeteria, they couldn't help it. Then, for some reason, Bella blushed, and that broke the spell. She said goodbye, and left quickly to her last class.

* * *

Time passed like that. They would talk everyday in Biology, and sometimes Bella came up to their table in the cafeteria to say hi to his siblings, but primarily to speak with Alice. Like Alice had predicted, they were becoming friends. Even Rosalie seemed to like her, though she would never admit it. And Esme, back home, couldn't hide her happiness. She hoped this meant Edward had finally found love, and he didn't actually deny it.

* * *

Bella had already been a month in Forks when the 'almost-accident' happened.

It had been a very cold morning, and the roads were all icy. Bella was crossing the parking lot to reach Edward, who was waiting next to his car, when she heard the sounds of brakes. She spun around, and saw a car coming directly to her. She was about to apparate somewhere else, secrecy be damned, when something hit her hard from the other side.

She found herself in the ground, with Edward over her, looking very worried. He had run to save her, obviously, risking his own exposition, just to save her. Much to her mortification, Bella felt herself blushing. Nobody had ever risked so much for her. She had lots of people who loved her, and if needed, she was sure they would have done everything in their power to help her, but it hadn't been necessary.

A month of becoming Edward's friend had taught her a lot, not only about normal muggle life, but about her own heart and feelings, which were rapidly changing. She thought she knew herself, and yet, she was discovering so many things. And all thanks to Edward…

The sound of everyone screaming and asking for help reached her ears. She had been so lost in Edward, feeling his arms around her… Now he was helping her up, asking if she was okay, his eyes dark instead of the honey brown they've moments before, and Bella remembered what the Defense book said about that…

_Daywalkers' eyes are subject to change. Mostly they will darken when they need to feed, or tempted to do it, but strong emotions will also cause that…_

Bella was grinning internally. _Strong emotions, huh? Just for her?_ Before she could blush again, Edward softly shook her to catch her attention.

"Did you hit you head? I tried to be careful, but I don't know if…" – Here, he began carefully palping her head, trying to feel any bumps. – "Your pupils aren't dilated… yet you are unfocused… can you hear me? How many fingers can you s…" – Here she stopped him. His concern was flattering, and kind of cute, but she didn't want him to worry unnecessarily.

"I'm fine Edward. Really. Didn't hit anything, and nothing hurts. So don't worry. I should be thanking you, for coming to save me. You didn't have to, and yet you came all the way here…" – He interrupted her, his face turning grave.

"I was standing next to you, Bella, don't you remember? I think you did hit you head, you seem confused." So he wanted to play that game. Well, as her mother would say: _If you're going to play a game Bella, play to win, or don't play at all_. _Honor this family. _– She would pretend, for now, but soon… soon Edward wouldn't know what hit him. She was one of the best players, after all.

* * *

Later, they were in the hospital, and Bella looked wary as she followed the nurses and doctors with her eyes. It was obvious by her expression that she didn't trust them, at all. Already she had refused to let some of them check her over, finally conceding only if it was Carlisle who did it.

Edward was there with her, but nothing he said would make Bella accept any of the others doctors. The nurses were beginning to look angry, so Edward decided to intervene, and began using his 'natural charm' to keep them distracted.

Carlisle appeared moments later, hiding his amusement. He went directly to Bella, who had straightened and seemed more relaxed.

_Edward, is she okay? I heard the nurses complaining_. – While he thought this, Carlisle had been introducing herself and asking Bella how she felt. Then, he began to examine her, and when he went to reach for her x-rays, he found nothing.

"Didn't you have them taken when you arrived, Ms Swan? It's hospital procedure in cases like this." – _Weren't you with her, Edward? Nobody came to take her to radiology? _Carlisle looked serious, ready to fill a complaint if someone in the hospital wasn't doing their job right.

"I'm not getting near that machine, Doctor Cullen. I'm perfectly fine. I don't know what all this fuss is about." While she talked, her hands moved a lot, trying to get her point across.

"I assure you, Ms Swan, that 'machine' as you call it, it's perfectly safe. I just want to know if your head is okay." Carlisle was using his most persuasive voice now, the one that usually made people, and especially women, practically swoon. But Bella was unfazed, refusing to have the x-rays taken. Nothing would convince her, it seemed.

"Well, Ms Swan, if you are so certain… Here's my card. Please, do call me if your head hurts or you feel nauseous or dizzy, the hour doesn't matter." Bella accepted, and after waving Edward goodbye, left with Charlie.

_What an odd individual, that girl_. Carlisle mused. _Now I understand what you meant about her scent, Edward. I don't know how that's possible, though. Her blood should smell stronger…_ Carlisle was already coming up with different theories, none of them very convincing. For the benefit of the people around them, he continued out loud.

"Well, son, how did you get here? I can take you home, my shift ends in 15 minutes. Here are my keys, why don't you wait for me in the car?" – _We'll talk back home, Edward. I'm sure between me and Jasper we'll be able to find a reasonable explanation. Whatever mutes her scent, I don't think it's actually threatening her life. That's something, at least._

* * *

That night was the first night Edward went to see Bella. He went very late, so she'd been long asleep for hours. He sat on a branch in the tree next to her window, an owl his only companion. It was a beautiful owl, and if he had stopped to look at it, Edward would have questioned what that kind was doing in Forks, because it wasn't native there. In reality, he should also have realized how strange its behavior was, as animals usually fled from them, but his mind was just occupied with Bella, and how peaceful she looked sleeping.

That would be the first night of many more to come. And in time, he would be bold enough to watch her from inside her very own room.

Now though, watching her from afar was more than enough.

**I hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for reading. **


	5. Chapter 4 - Discoveries

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight/Harry Potter characters or story.**

**If you see any spelling mistakes, please tell me. English is not my first language. **

**Chapter 4: Talks**

Over the next few days after the accident, Edward tried to ignore Bella. 'Tried' being the key word here, because she didn't let him go easily. She was everywhere, and he could not talk to her, not with the way she looked at him, smiled at him… _Okay Edward, concentrate, don't daydream anymore, Esme has already noticed enough. Be anymore obvious and she'll start planning the wedding…_

The day after the accident, after spending the night watching her, Edward had convinced himself that the best course of action would be to ignore her, to avoid her so she wouldn't ask any questions about how he reached her in time.

So there he was, ready to do just that, when she came and greeted him, and his willpower crumbled. They began to talk, and she didn't say anything about the accident, anything about what he did. So maybe if they both avoided the matter, they could continue being friends. _But you want to be more than friends, Edward, that's the problem._ She never asked him how he moved so quickly, and even told everyone that he had been standing right next to her.

One of the things that didn't help him on his 'Ignore Bella' mission was that now she seemed to be the sole focus of most of the male students. The moment she was left alone, they gathered around her, asking how she was and some even dared to ask her to the dance, though it was 'girl's choice'. The others were hoping that if they spent enough time with her, she would actually ask them. So now, the 'Ignore Bella' mission had become the 'Save Bella from the stupid school-boys who won't let her alone' mission.

This meant spending even more time with her, getting to know her better, and by the end of the week, the 'Ignore Bella' mission was just a bad memory that he wanted to forget. He kept visiting her at night, with the strange owl as his only company. The more he watched her, the more his feelings grew, and now he felt as he had never before. _Is this what being in love feels like?_

* * *

On a Wednesday, the week before the dance, Bella accepted to go to Port Angeles 'dress shopping' with Angela Weber and Jessica Stanley. In reality, Bella did it more for Angela than for Jessica, but she hoped to have fun with both of them. Apart from Edward, and Alice, Angela was the only other student Bella really liked. They shared some classes, and had similar interests, so it was an easy friendship.

Once in Port Angeles, Jessica was decided to buy the dress that showed more of her 'attributes', while Angela and Bella attempted to keep their faces blank each time Jessica showed them a dress.

Later, Bella separated from the girls to go to a bookstore that had caught her attention. It was supposed to have 'magic' books and charms and things like that, and she was interested in seeing what the muggles considered 'magic'. It was near the main shopping district, even so, it was dark enough that Bella caught the attention of some drunk men.

She was ready to fire a curse or apparate away, when a car pulled to a stop right next to them, and out came an enraged Edward, ready to kill those men if necessary. Before that happened, Bella got in the car with him and they drove away.

* * *

_You don't actually want to kill them, Edward. Calm down. You don't want to risk exposing your family like that…_

These were the thoughts plaguing Edward's mind while he drove, Bella's presence in the car barely a relief to his murdering inclinations. He couldn't believe how close she had been to being seriously hurt, and she seemed so calm… _How can she be so calm? She was almost… raped, and she looks so unperturbed. Rosalie said she would be either hysterical or in shock… _

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" – Edward forced himself to say. Talking was a good distraction, though, so he tried to focus on that.

"Of course I'm okay, Edward. I had everything under control. My parents taught me all kinds of self-defense." - _Self-defense? SELF-DEFENSE? What the hell? She was going to try and take down 4 grown men all on her own? 'Brave verging on stupid' is beginning to make sense. _

"What?! You call that 'having everything under control'? They were about to…. I can't even say it, it's difficult enough to think about." - What Edward needed was a distraction, and that's what he asked her to do.

"Well… Jessica bought a dress that barely covers her body, chest specifically." - Edward grimaced, he didn't need to know that. - "Angela's dress is much better, she is beautiful in it."

"And your dress?" - Edward had to know if she was going to the dance, or not. She had told him that she wasn't interested in going with any of the boys who asked her. _Was that an insinuation so HE asked her? It's supposed to be girl's choice…_

"I didn't buy a dress. I'm not going, Edward, and you know it. The one I like didn't ask me, so…" - She was now looking at him, smiling and with her eyebrow raised.

_Ok, Edward, THAT has to be an insinuation, a very direct insinuation._ He didn't know what to do. He wanted to go with her, of course, but on the other hand… being in a room with all those lusty teenagers dancing together… that wasn't something he wanted to experience, though spending the evening with Bella would be marvelous.

But before spending any more time with her, she deserved to know what he was. He felt guilty every time they were together in class, because he was sure she considered him a friend, and what kind of friend kept secrets like his? Edward was a vampire, and if Bella wanted to keep spending time with him, time alone with him, she deserved to know and make an informed decision.

"Bella, there's something about me and my family that you should know. We've been spending a lot of time together and I doubt you would have if you had known our secret. I think it's time you…"

"I know, Edward."

"What?"

"I know what you are, Edward. I've known all along."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing_. She knew… all this time she knew? _

"That's… I… How did you know?" - He and his siblings were very good at pretending to be human, but had they failed? Were they too obvious while doing something? They were great actors, maybe even the best, how had she seen through them?

"On my first weekend here, Charlie took me to La Push. The moment I mentioned you, their attitude changed. So I convinced one of them to tell me what was going on. After that, it was easy to connect the dots." – Bella was calm while explaining this, as if she didn't care at all.

"You've known… all this time?! And you've been with me, with my siblings, don't you care? Don't you worry about your safety?" – Edward was reaching the conclusion that being reckless was an understatement for Bella. She had been risking her life with them, and the worst was that she knew she was doing it. What kind of person did that? Bella did, apparently.

"If my life were at risk, you wouldn't come to school. You all try to live your life as normal as possible. That means no hurting any humans. Besides Angela, you seem like the best people to be friends with, the rest are so… immature, and I don't feel comfortable with them."

Edward couldn't believe what he was hearing. This had to be a joke. She couldn't be serious. But she was, anyone would be able to see it just by looking at her. This was the moment when Edward should have realized that maybe she was more that she seemed, and he and his family were far from knowing the real Bella.

* * *

Later, after dinner (for Bella), Edward was driving back to Forks when she asked something that almost made him veer off the road.

"Why do you come to my house at night?"

Edward thanked all the Gods above for his vampire reflexes, because if not for them, they would have had an accident. _How can she know that? She was asleep every time I went to see her; there was nobody else there…_

"What do you mean?" – Edward would try to deny it first; maybe she had woken up without him noticing. He could probably convince her it was just a dream.

"That owl that you sit next to, it's mine, its name is Xylon. And we have a way of… communicating, we understand each other, you know?" – No, Edward didn't know. He was curious about the owl, but after some nights, he got used to it being there, sometimes he even talked to it. And it was… Bella's?

"Who has a pet owl? Is that even legal?"

"I have a pet owl, he's been mine for years now. Much better than a dog or a cat. He's very shy; he must really like you to sit next to you like that every night." – _This conversation is turning too crazy to be true, what would be next? Using that owl to take letters?_

"Ok, he's your pet. And how do you communicate, exactly?"

"Don't change the subject. I want to know what you do at my house every night." – She was grinning, enjoying getting a rise out of him.

"Would it be too creepy if I said I just watch you sleep?" – Edward had promised himself that he would be sincere with Bella, and now that she knew the worst, this small thing couldn't hurt, right?

"My father would consider it creepy, very, very creepy indeed…" – Now, she seemed lost in thought, her mind miles away. - "What Charlie doesn't know, won't hurt him, right?" – She was smiling now, but it was forced.

"I'll stop going, if that's what you want. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I just… You know that we can't sleep, and seeing you like that, it's so peaceful. It really helps me relax." – _Not to mention, it helps me contemplate on my feelings for you_.

"No, you can keep coming, I don't actually mind. Bring something for Xylon next time, ok? And you'll see how cuddly an owl can be." – She said this smiling, but then turned to the window, and very low, so low Edward almost didn't hear it, she continued, mostly to herself – "Let's pray that father doesn't find out. Who knows what he would do, probably a fiendfyre…"

_What the hell is a fiendfyre? _Edward had never heard that word. This was the second time something like that happened with something Bella had said. _I probably heard it wrong…_

* * *

That night, when Edward went to Bella's house, he had a dead mouse with him. The owl… Xylon, seemed delighted with it, and wouldn't leave Edward alone after eating it.

So now, he was sitting in the tree, looking at Bella through the window, with an owl perched on his shoulder and cuddling against him. Edward would never recognize it in front of his brothers, but he actually liked being able to pet the animal, as that was something he hadn't done in all his years as a vampire.

"Bella is so beautiful; I don't know how I didn't see it that first day. I was just worried about reading her mind…" – Xylon hooted, as if he understood, and kept preening.

Edward caressed the soft body, and sighed. _Should he ask Bella out on a date?_

**Sorry for the late update. I've been studying. I'll try to update once during the next week and again on the weekend, but I can't promise anything. **


	6. Chapter 5 - Mihi Parta Tueri

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight/Harry Potter characters or story.**

**As always, please do contact me if you see any spelling/vocabulary/grammar mistakes. English is not my first language.**

**Chapter 5: Mihi Parta Tueri**

Two days after the incident in Port Angeles, at lunch time, Bella came and sat with Edward and his family. Usually, she just said hello or spoke a bit with Alice, but today, apparently, things were going to change.

"Bella, I love your shirt. The cut is… unconventional, but it's still very nice. Who are 'The Weird Sisters'?" – Alice, always fond of clothes, hadn't waited for Bella to finish setting her tray on the table before talking.

"You like it? I bought it back home. The Weird Sisters is a… local band. I love them." – Bella seemed to have a moment of doubt, and Edward decided that he would look for information of that band once they got home. He wanted to know everything about Bella, and if she liked that band, he would learn about them.

That day, Bella was also wearing some kind of locket with a gold chain. Rosalie, who had warmed up to Bella in the weeks she had been there, was quick to inquire about it.

"Oh, this is a family heirloom. Today, I felt a bit homesick, and decided to wear it. The same with the shirt. Here, you can see it." Bella took off the locket for Rosalie to examine, and the blonde's expression changed to wonder.

_Edward… this is gold, do you know how much this thing weighs? Bella is carrying a few thousand dollars around. _

Edward, who was sitting in front of Rosalie, leaned to see it better. It had an oval shape, and the front was all brown, with details in gold. The gold seemed to form… letters, but they made no sense. _Was than an E or an F?... The A and the N are easy to see, as are the S and R… What kind of name is that? It's not Swan, maybe Renee's maiden name…_

"What's on the inside?" – Rosalie was about to open it, when Bella took it from her.

"It's just a photo of me and my parents, nothing special." – While she said this, she put it on again, this time under her shirt.

They didn't need to be vampires to understand that meant she didn't want to talk about it anymore. So they changed the subject, and the day continued as normal.

Later, Edward was accompanying Bella home, trusting Jasper to drive safely his prized car. He was trying to gather the courage to ask her to spend the day of the dance with him. He was sure she wouldn't refuse his offer, but… he was nervous anyway.

"So, Bella… any plans this weekend?" – _Fantastic, Edward, being more than a hundred years old for this… you should feel proud of yourself…_

"You know I don't, Edward. How many times are you going to ask that? Is there something else you want to say?" – Now, Bella was looking at him, one eyebrow raised and a mischievous smile on her face. She was beautiful like that, with her huge brown eyes and plump lips.

"Well, I wanted to know if you… if we... would you like to spend Saturday with me?" – There, he had said it. No turning back now.

"Of course I'd like that, Edward. Is this what was making you so nervous?"- Bella was smiling, her eyes shining. When Edward's brain processed her answer, he began to smile too, true happiness filling his every pore.

"Yes, I just… I'm so glad you accepted. What time should I pick you up?" – They had arrived to her house, and were now standing in the front porch.

"I always wake up very early, so whenever you want."

"Is 9 o'clock okay? The place I had in mind is a bit far away, I hope you don't mind." – _The meadow will be the perfect place to spend the day with her_, Edward had been thinking about taking her there for some days now.

"I trust you, Edward. I'm sure we'll have a great time together. See you tomorrow." And before Edward could say anything else, Bella stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, just a gentle brush of her lips.

Warmth… That's the only thing Edward could feel. So much warmth, beginning on his face and spreading to the rest of his body. He had never felt anything like that before. He didn't see Bella smiling at him indulgently, and getting into the house, lost as he was in that feeling.

Minutes later, he got a hold of himself, and went to hunt. Emmett and Jasper would be waiting for him, and they'd probably tease him if they saw his idiotic grin, but he couldn't help it. This was the happiest he'd been in a long time.

* * *

The day of the dance arrived, and when Edward got to Bella's house, he heard a male voice, a voice he's never heard before, talking with Bella.

"I don't know what you're hoping to achieve with this, Bella. There's no way it will end well."

"You think I haven't thought of that? It seems you don't know me. I may be reckless, but I'm not that stupid. I've thinking about this for a long time." – Bella seemed a bit dejected, and Edward got the urge to comfort her, but the curiosity about the conversation was winning.

"Don't be like that, Bella. You know I love you, you're my favorite cousin. We've grown up together, and I just want to spare you the heartbreak that will come out of this sooner or later." - The male voice - _Bella's cousin, her best friend_ – sounded worried. It was obvious how much they cared about each other, just by listening to them talk.

"You can't know that. Don't be so cynical and pessimist. Everything may turn out right. Father and Mother may…" – Here, Bella stopped, and silence filled the air for some moments.

"See, Bella. You can't even say it. You don't really believe this will be fine. I don't want to imagine what you father would do… and your mother… that poor guy better run fast." – Edward would have thought the cousin was joking, but by the tone of the conversation… _Charlie doesn't seem so bad… What does this guy think Bella's father would do?_

"Well, I don't care what you say about this. I'm doing it. _Mihi Parta Tueri_, Draco." – This was the chosen moment for Xylon to hoot and fly towards Edward, making Bella look out of the window and see him there. She rapidly closed her mirror case, and narrowed her eyes.

"Spying during the day too, Edward? This was a private conversartion. Why don't you go get something for Xylon while I finish?" – Edward didn't need to hear that twice. He didn't want to anger Bella, that hadn't been his intention.

Fifteen minutes later, a happy Xylon rested with its head under its wings, while Bella locked the front door. Edward touched her arm, to catch her attention. – "I'm very sorry Bella, truly sorry. When I arrived you were already on the phone with him, and I got curious. You talk so much about your cousin, and hearing him talk with you…" – Edward stopped talking, not knowing what else to say.

"On the phone?... Why would you think… Oh, of course. I call him every day, Edward. If you catch us again, please, try not to listen. There are things I'm not ready to tell you yet, and I want you to hear them from me, directly." – Bella was looking at him right in the eyes, a very serious expression on her face.

"I promise, Bella. It won't happen again." Edward took her hand, and she smiled. He knew he was forgiven.

* * *

Three hours later, they were at the meadow, lying together. Bella's wonder when she saw him shining for the first time still made his heart melt, and every now and then, a sigh escaped him. Now, she had her head resting over his chest, and a hand on his abs, while he had his arm around her, and his other hand near hers. They weren't talking, but it wasn't needed. The silence said enough.

A bit later, Bella raised her head, and gazed at him. Their eyes locked, and this time, they let everything run its course. Edward began to lift his head while she moved hers closer, their eyes closing on their own accord, and then, their lips met.

And it was perfect.

* * *

"My mother wants to meet you."

Bella looked away from the sky and turned towards him.

"Okay. I'd love to meet her." She was grinning, her eyes shining beautifully. _Well, Edward, you think everything about her is beautiful, this isn't new._ He raised his hand and caressed her cheek, and she leaned into it, closing her eyes.

"Your beauty astounds me." – This was something he'd had in mind all day, and finally, he had said it.

Bella blushed, and opened her eyes. "I've been called beautiful many times, but never did it mean so much." She kissed him softly, enjoying the feeling of each other's lips. "You've got my mother to thank for that. Everybody says I take after her, I look practically the same as her when she was this age." Edward had seen photos of Renee, and he didn't think they were that similar, but he wasn't going to say that. This moment was too good to argue about something so meaningless.

"What's you cousin's name? This morning was the first time I've ever heard you call him something apart from 'cousin', but I think I heard it wrong." – Edward was curious about this mysterious cousin. He'd been since the first time she mentioned him.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy."

* * *

That evening, when they arrived at Bella's house, Carlisle called.

"Edward, why don't you bring Bella? Esme is dying to meet her, she's even preparing her something for dinner. Alice said Charlie will get there late."

Edward asked Bella, and she accepted, but asked to wait a moment. She went up to her room, and was back moments later. Her locket rested over her chest, and she was wearing a ring and and some kind of cuff, both with the same style than the locket.

"We can go, now."

Edward looked at her inquisitively, and Bella answered his unspoken question.

"When you officially meet the head of a family, you need to wear the right kind of jewelry, my mother and aunt were always insistent on that." – This, instead of answering Edward question, created many more, but for the sake of getting to his house on time, decided to let it go.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived. The moment they crossed the front door, Esme was there, hugging Bella as if she was a lost daughter coming home. Carlisle, always so kind, decided to intervene so Esme didn't strangle Bella in her happiness.

Then, Bella did something strange. She curtsied to Carlisle, and held out her hand. Carlisle, recognizing this movement from the times when he was much younger, leaned down to kiss it, halting for just a second when he saw her ring, before finally kissing it. The ring had an inscription in very small letters, and Carlisle's mind translated it almost instantly.

_Mihi Parta Tueri… I will fight for what is mine._

**Sorry for the wait. An important exam is coming up. It's next week, actually, so I don't know exactly when the next update will be. **


End file.
